It has long been known to cut, by hand, vegetables and the like into various shaped configurations for decorative purposes. It has also been long known to use a mechanical apparatus to cut vegetables into various simple, generally longitudinal shapes. For example, a CUISINART (a trade-mark) can be used to cut food produce into strips or juliennes and the like.
However, such known methods and apparatus cannot be applied on an industrial level where a high volume of produce is to be cut into complex, generally non-longitudinal shapes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and an apparatus for automatically cutting produce into shaped configurations.